Rachel Lambton
'Rachel Alexandra Lambton ' is a well-known Wikia contributor under the alias "HardWorkingGirlonTheGo". She is Jenny Williams' best friend and wiki sidekick. Appearance Rachel has blonde hair and blue eyes. She speaks with a slight American valley girl accent. History When Rachel first met Jenny, she almost immediately recognized her as JessicaFin23. Jenny was surprised that she actually knew her as a well-known wiki contributor. Rachel decided that she wanted to be a wiki contributor as well, so she signed up under the alias HardWorkingGirlonTheGo. Rachel picked that username because she is responsible and hardworking in real life. Since she hadn't experienced contributing to wikis before, she asked Jenny if she could help her learn how to work on wiki pages. So, Jenny decided to take Rachel under her wing and teach her the basic steps of becoming a good wiki contributor. Since then, Rachel has been working on wikis along with Jenny. Personality Rachel is cheerful, friendly, and sweet. She acts as a loyal sidekick to Jenny and is able to solve any situation with a positive attitude. Despite her cuteness, beauty, cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by wiki vandals who refuse to follow the rules. Rachel is rarely angry or upset, and she generally keeps a positive outlook. She's also known to be self-righteous in her decisions that can come in handy whenever Jenny needs her help. Rachel has a sense of quick-thinking ingenuity much like Jenny's, as she can quickly come up with a lot of great ideas. Through any adventure she goes on with her friends, she's always there to be helpful and very understanding. She has the best of intentions and she will always try to choose the right options for the happiness of herself and others. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-09-29 at 5.16.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 5.16.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 5.30.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.49.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.01.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.08.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.39.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 8.59.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 9.39.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 6.47.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 6.59.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 8.15.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 8.22.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 8.49.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-01 at 8.58.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 6.47.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 7.06.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 10.09.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.07.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.16.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.24.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.25.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.31.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.50.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 2.09.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 2.29.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 12.56.17 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 10.27.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 4.50.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 5.13.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 5.23.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 5.31.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-27 at 10.06.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-27 at 10.09.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-29 at 10.37.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 3.31.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 4.20.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 9.49.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 9.56.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 5.28.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 5.45.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 5.53.43 PM.png A Ride to the Sky.jpg Stroll-the-City.jpg Anime School.png Blue Jeans.png Ballerina.png Career.png Aqua Fashion.jpg Casual Smart.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 9.29.03 PM.png Cool Seasons.png Fashion Fiesta.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 9.45.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 9.53.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 10.05.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 4.33.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 4.45.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 9.50.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 9.58.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 2.22.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 2.49.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 9.24.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 9.56.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-08 at 6.56.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 5.48.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-31 at 4.36.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 9.42.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-10 at 10.40.48 PM.png Fun Fair.jpg Gallery Girl.png Geek Chic.jpg Forest Night.png Milkshake Break.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 10.10.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 9.41.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 6.38.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 6.53.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-10 at 10.54.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 5.45.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 5.58.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 10.28.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 11.01.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 11.10.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 1.23.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 1.50.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 2.42.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 3.05.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 9.46.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 9.54.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.43.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.51.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 5.29.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 7.05.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-24 at 11.24.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 4.17.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 4.30.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 5.19.13 PM.png Wanna Go Home.png Spring.png Summer Breeze.png Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 11.05.23 PM.png Happiness.png Let's Dance.png Lovely Day.png Life is Like A Bike.png Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 11.10.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-12 at 7.05.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 11.06.19 PM.png Cute Schoolgirl.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Real life Category:Cute characters Category:Cute Beautiful characters Category:Wiki Users